A form is a document with data fields or spaces into which data or information is to be entered. For example, a person can complete a paper form by writing or entering information into the fields of the form. Many government and business organizations rely on the use of paper forms for their data capture and management needs. With the onset of the digital age, organizations that rely on paper forms are feeling increasing pressure to convert to the use of electronic forms for their data capture and management needs. As part of this conversion, these organizations are also under pressure to provide users of their forms a rich user experience. However, current solutions for converting paper forms to electronic forms fail to generate electronic forms that provide users the desired data capture experience.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.